The daughter of the Dragon Warrior
by LadyPeach7
Summary: For years, the Dragon Warrior panda Po protects the Valley of Peace. After the death of his wife Sue, he lost his inner peace. He became seriously and has stopped smiling. He believes that his daughter Peach will be his successor. But the little princess must to learn a lot, to be the protector of the Valley of Peace.
1. Princess Peach

The sound of a crying baby was heard in the Jade Palace. The child of the Dragon Warrior was born. Po was so proud and amazed how pretty his daughter was, when she opened her father's jade eyes.

She looked at her father curiously, as he took her in his arms and cuddled. He hoped so much, that she would be his the successor. The next Dragon Warrior.

His daughter took Po's paw and held it. Po admired her strength.

Po: Strong girl.

Shifu: Just like her father.

Po: Oh, Master Shifu.

Shifu: Panda? Do you think she will be a good Dragon Warrior, when she grows up?

Po: I don't think so, Master. I know it.

Shifu : *sighed heavily, because it reminded him of Tai Lung. Because Shifu believed, that he would be a good Dragon Warrior, too* Well, then it is good. At least I know, who I 'll choose in the later future. If I survive that.

Po: *sighs* Master Shifu, you will even still be alive, if I get grandchildren.

Shifu: Not going naughty, panda.

Po: *smiled at his master and went to his wife, who was sick in bed with a high fever. He sat beside her and held his daughter in his arms. He put his paw on his wife's and kissed her forehead* Are you all right, Sue?

Sue: *sighed heavily and smiled weakly at him* Po , my dear . You can see, how I'm feeling. I already feel, that my time has expired.

Po: *kisses her paw* Don't say that, darling. You'll be fine. Then we will eat with our daughter at Sacred Peach Tree the juicy peaches. Just as before, when we met us.

Sue: *smiled at him lovingly* This time, you will eat the peaches without me. My last wish is, that you take care of Peach.

Po: Peach?

Sue: *stroked her daughter's cheek* Yes, Peach. Her name should be peach. Please, teach her and protecting her. Promise me, Po.

Po: *tears rolled down his cheeks* Sue, please. Don't leave me.

Sue: Promise me, Po.

Po: I promise you, darling.

Sue: I love you, Po. And I'll always be with for you and Peach, also if you can't see me. *made a last gasp*

Po: Sue? SUE! No! *embracing the lifeless body of his wife wept bitterly*

Peach: *looked at her father curiously, because she didn't understand, why he was crying *Guaaaaaah ... Adda!

Po: *hugged his daughter* I will protect you, guard you and teach you. Daddy will make sure, that nothing happens to you, Peach.


	2. No respect

Five years later...

Peach grew up to a pretty Pander child. Master Shifu teach her the Chao Wa Punch Kick, while Po was concerned with himself.

Shifu: Peach, focus, please. You have to hit harder. You hit like a girl.

Peach: *rolls eyes annoyed* Master Shifu, I 'm a girl.

Shifu : *pouts* You contradict me? 50 pushups! Immediately!

Peach: *looks helplessly at her father*

Po: *she looks serious* Do, what Master Shifu say.

Peach: *growls angrily and whispers* I hate it here so.

Shifu: Peach, I have very good hearing. 70 pushups.

Peach: But...

Shifu: 80...

Peach: Master Shifu! I...

Shifu: 90...

Peach: But...

Shifu: Don't force me to say 100.

Peach: That's to much.

Shifu: Oh. That's easy. *goes with her to the ground and presses* One... *suddenly hear a loud bone cracking and he screams in pain* My back!

Peach: *giggles* Ha ha ha .. That is funny.

Shifu : *growls angrily and gives her a blow on the head* Oh, you little rug rat.

Peach: Loudmouth!

Shifu: How dare you, to speak to me like that?

Peach: How you to me, so I to you.

Shifu: Po! Your daughter has no respect. Talk to her. *walks away*

Po: *looks at his daughter angrily* Peach. You're really gone too far.

Peach: Why? I am only 4 feet away from you.

Po: Peach. You are the future Dragon Warrior. Please, don't behave like that. Show a little respect for the masters.

Peach: Yes, Daddy.

Po: *hugs her* You don't understand now, but soon you will. You also have arrest *walks away*

Peach: *sits down sadly at the floor* A Dragon Warrior. Will I ever be it?

?: I'm wondering that too.

Peach: Oh, hello tiger.

Tiger: Hey, Peach. Lola, Kiki, Nake, Lutu and I got free. Do you want to go to the village?

Peach: I actually arrest, but I don't care. I'm going with you.

Tiger: Great. Then come.


	3. in the noodle restaurant

In the village...

Peach: Hello grandfather.

Mr. Ping: *the happy gander hugging his granddaughter* Peach, my little sweet peach blossom. That 's nice that you come to visit me.

Peach: Can I help you, grandfather?

Mr. Ping: Oh, sweetie. Really, flowing in your veins soup. *gives her 10 plate with noodle soup* Table 4,7,9 and 11 And smile.

Peach: *distributes the plate and sits to the five* Well, guys. Excuse me, but I had to help my grandfather. We can now go into the bamboo forest.

Tiger: But Mama told me not to go there. There are bandits.

Tutu: This has also told my dad. *says the little crane girl*

Nake: My mom has said, that I can get trampled. *says the young Viper*

Lola: My dad says that there evil ghosts. *said the monkey girl*

Kiki: And my dad says, that... *the mantis was interrupted*

Peach: ENOUGH! I know, what our parents have said all this. My father told me that too. You are warrior or sissy?

Five : *in unison* sissy!

Peach: *she looks seriously at all* I think I desperately need new friends.

Five: Well, we are warriors. We come with you.

Peach: Awesome! Let's go.

The six left the noodle restaurant and go to the bamboo forest.


	4. Fenghuang

In Bamboo Forest ...

The six young warriors went along the pebble stone path, when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and they all dropped on the ground.

Peach: *tries to get up* Is everything okay with you guys?

Tiger: It's all right.

Lola: What happened?

Tutu: Normally, my father is doing such gusts of wind. But he can't it be.

Nake: But who was it?

?: Let's say, that that was me.

Front the six young warriors stands a greyish owl and grins devilishly.

?: Well, well, well. What do we have here? I suspect you comes from the Jade Palace, isn't it? The smell of the sandalwood candles has betrayed you.

Peach: *though her heart beat with fear, she doesn't show it* Who are you?

?: I, my sweetie, I am Fenghuang. And who are you?

Peach: I'm the future Dragon Warrior. Princess Peach.

Fenghuang: *smiles darkly* And what should I do with the little princess, who leaves her palace?

Peach: You can't do anything with me.

Lola: *whispers* Peach. She can do everything with you. My father had told me about her.

Fenghuang: *flies to Lola and lands in front of her. It comes very close to her face* Soooooo ... What he had told you about me?

Lola: Well, you was earlier one of Oogways students and then you would very bad. After many years you've tried to attack the Jade Palace, but the Dragon Warrior stopped you.

Fenghuang: *evil smiles* Oh, that's flattered me. *missed Lola a sharp slap*

Peach: LOLA! *runs to her and helps her up. Looks angry to Fenghuang* How dare you to hurt my best friend.

Fenghuang: *copied her* How dare you to hurt my best friend. Bla bla bla. I will take revenge on the dragon warrior, I will destroy his little successor. I would be so happy to see him suffer. *flies high into the air and attacks Peach* Goodbye, Princess.

Peach: *is rooted and completely helpless. Just before Fenghuang reached her, she closes her eyes and hopes for her death, but she doesn't feel anything. She opens her eyes and sees, that Fenghuang lies on the ground and her father is kneeling protectively in front of her *Daddy?

Po: *looks disappointed and angry at his daughter* I will talk later with you. *looks to Fenghuang* Hello, Fenghuang! You haven't changed, how I can see. Still sandalwood candles weakness?

Fenghuang: *stands up and smiles darkly* Ah, Po. Charming as ever. I found out, that you have a daughter. A sweet girl. How much is she worth to you?

Po: *screams angry* Never come close to my daughter again.

Fenghuang: How would it feel if something happened to her? *get ready to attack*

Po: *get ready to fight* Then you need to fight against me.

Fenghuang: Yes, maybe, but not today. *flies up* I'll be back Po. And I will destroy all your dear friends. *looks grinning at Peach* Ha ha ha ha.

Peach: *hides anxiously behind her father*

Fenghuang: See you, Po! *flies away*

Po: *looks angry at Peach*

Peach: Daddy I'm so sorry.

Po: You don't obey me, and with intent.

Peach: But ...

Po: Let's go home. * walk away*

Peach: *goes with the five behind him*

Tiger: *goes to her and puts his paw on her shoulder* I think you're very brave.

Leave all the bamboo forest and do not notice, that a figure watching them angry.

?: *grins* He he he he ... It all goes to plan.


	5. Father-daughter conversation

Back in the Jade Palace ...

Po and the sixth young students walked up in silence the long stair to the palace. Master Shifu was waiting at the end of the stairs and looked very worried. Po stopped and gave him the honor.

Po: Master Shifu?

Shifu: Panda! What happened? Are you children alright?

Six: Yes, Master Shifu.

Po: The children are doing well. Can you please bring the five to their parents? I must give my daughter a lesson. *looks mad at Peach*

Peach: *hides behind Tiger*

Shifu : *sighs and went to the six* Tiger, Lulu, Kiki, Lola, Nake comes with me. *stands in front of Peach and puts his paw on her shoulder* Peach! I wish you good luck! *walks away*

Tiger: *looked worried at Peach and follows Shifu*

Peach: *looks after him*

Po: PEACH!

Peach: *went to her father until she was standing in front of him and looked up at him*

Po: *closes his eyes first and then looks down at her angrily* Peach I am very disappointed in you!

Peach: *looks sadly on the ground* I know.

Po: You could be dead. You don't obey me, and that with intent. And you bring the five in danger.

Peach: I wanted to be also so brave like you.

Po: I am brave because I am the dragon warrior. Peach to be brave, you don't have to rush into dangers.

Peach: But you have no fear.

Po: Today, I was scared.

Peach: Really?

Po: Yes. I'd lost you.

Peach: Oh, the Dragon Warriors also have fear?

Po: Of course.

Peach: But you know what?

Po: What?

Peach: I think the owl had more fear.

Po: Ha ha ha ha ha! Because nobody messes with your Daddy. Come here you. *cuddled her*

Peach: Oh, no, no. *tried to get free, until Po let go of her*

Po: *starts to sing*

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

Peach:

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I just one part

Of some big plan?

Po:

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one

Po: *hugs his daughter and both sat on the last stair and looked up at the moon*

be continue...

I love the Song "We are one"


	6. Tai Lung is back

Beyond the Valley of Peace ...

Fenghuang: *landed in front of a cave and went in. *This cursed dragon warrior has interfered for the last time. I should kill him at the first meeting .

?: I agree with you, Owl.

Fenghuang: *makes ready for fight* Who are you? Show yourself.

?: *Comes out of the darkness of the cave* Hello, aunt Fenghuang.

Fenghuang: *was shocked* Tai Lung? You live? But I thought you were...

Tai Lung: Dead? *he interrupted* Yes, I was. Until one has brought me back to life.

Fenghuang: And who was it?

Tai Lung : A witch. Who had so much faith in me. She wanted to take revenge on Shifu and it has brought me back to life. Shifu had abandoned her for 30 years ago, just because she was a witch.

Fenghuang : *rolls eyes* Poor girl. Shifu is such a heartbreaker.

Tai Lung: That's why I'm here again. *puts a paw on Fenghuang's shoulder* Look, aunt. If we ally ourselves, then we can achieve what we deserve. You will be the ruler of the Jade Palace and I'll be the true Dragon Warrior.

Fenghuang: Sounds tempting for me. What is your plan?

Tai Lung: *smiles darkly* First we need to get rid of the princess. Because she is next on the list to become the Dragon Warrior .

Fenghuang: Why the Princess? Why not the Dragon Warrior?

Tai Lung: I think, that the Dragon Warrior would attack first. Then the princess has the chance to escape. And if I kill her first, then the Dragon Warrior will be weakened by her death. The princess is his only weakness.

Fenghuang : Ah, now I understand your plan, my nephew. When we can start?

Tai Lung: Just patience, aunt. All with the time.


	7. Goodbye, princess!

In the Jade Palace...

Shifu: Po! I have received a message.

Po: From a messenger or of the universe?

Shifu: From a messenger! Po, there is anger in Chorh Gom Prison. Many criminals break out and loot the villages .

Po: I've already understood. That means I have to stop them. *runs to the five* Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Crane. Come on.

The six warriors went and were stopped by Peach.

Peach: I want to go with you, Daddy.

Po: No, my little. It's too dangerous for you. You aren't formed yet. I'll be back, as soon as I can.

Peach: But what if you don't come back?

Po: Then you will take my place. *hugs her* Be strong, do you hear!

Peach: *snuggles into his fluffy fur* I love you, Daddy.

Po: I love you too, my little peach blossom. I have to go now. *kisses her forehead and ran with the five away.

Peach: *looks sad afterwards and makes a step in her father's direction*

Shifu: Peach, don't.

Peach: I can't stand around like that.

Shifu: Then sit down.

Peach: Master Shifu. Please, my father needs me.

Shifu: It's too dangerous for you. Stay here.

? : Listen to your Master, princess.

Shifu: *his heart racing in shock. He knew that voice* Tai Lung?

Tai Lung: *came closer and gave the honor* I 'm back , Master.

Shifu: *turns to protect Peach* I 'm not your master. And how did you survive?

Tai Lung: You need to remember just 30 years ago. I was brought back to life by a witch, who was heartbroken by you.

Shifu: *remembers* Witch Shory! She has raised you up again? What do you want Tai Lung?

Tai Lung: *evil grin* I want what I deserve. Be the true Dragon Warrior.

Behind him came an army of wolves who were threatening Shifu and Peach.

Shifu: *moves ready to fight* It wasn't your definition to be the Dragon Warrior.

Tai Lung: *gets closer to him and Peach* But now it is.

Shifu: *attacks him, but Tai Lung hits against the wall of the palace* UFH...

Peach: Master Shifu! *was grabbed by Tai Lung*

Tai Lung: You are really cute. What would happen, if your father finds out that something has happened to you? *rips a piece of her clothes and throws it in the air*

The small piece was caught by Fenghuang.

Tai Lung: You know what you have to do, Aunt Fenghuang.

Fenghuang nods and flies away.

Tai Lung: *still holds Peach firmly* You 'd really become a beautiful Dragon Warrior. But there is just one place for one. *Peach pulls up to the cliff of the palace and holds her in the air* Do you have some last words to say, princess?

Peach: *looks at him angry* My father will stop you.

Tai Lung: Stop me? He invited me. *presses on Peach's neck* He has created you and challenged me. He had humiliated me 10 years ago. Now he will regret it. *is about to drop*

Shifu: Tai Lung. *lies exhausted on the floor* My son, don't do it.

Tai Lung: Son? I am not your son. We are not related. *let Peach fall*

Peach: *screamed* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shifu: PEACH ! No!

Tai Lung: *smiles darkly* Now nothing will stop me.

Wolf 1: Tai Lung?

Tai Lung: WHAT!

Wolf 1: We have captured the five children. What shall we do with them?

Tai Lung: Lock them in the dungeon! *looks to Shifu* And the old Panda, too.

The Wolves lock the five and Shifu the dungeon.

Tai Lung: Now I'm the Dragon Warrior. I hope, that Fenghuang makes their job well.


	8. The Death of the Dragon Warrior!

At the Devil's mouth...

Po and the five came to the suspension bridge and stopped, because the wind has increased.

Po: *looks up* Ok Crane. You can stop it.

Crane : *looks innocently* But I haven't done anything.

Po: *his eyes widen* This means just one thing. COVER!

All crouch on the floor, as they were attacked by Fenghuang.

Fenghuang: *landed softly on the floor and laughed evil* Hahahahaha. Hello, Po. I had said, that we will meet again.

Po: *makes ready for fight* What do you want, Owl?

Fenghuang : I just bring a message from Tai Lung.

Po and the Five looked confused, as though she had lost her mind*

Po: Tai Lung is dead, Fenghuang.

Fenghuang: He was. Now he's come to life. And he commanded me that I convey to you the message. *throws a piece of clothing to him*

Po: *takes it and was shocked* That's from Peach. What did he do with her?

Fenghuang : *grins* He killed her. He wanted to take revenge on you and your daughter had to suffer for it.

Po: *got a stab in the heart. It felt as if his world stood still* This can't be. You are lying.

Fenghuang : *scowls at the five* And your little children will also sent to a other world.

The five are shocked.

Tigress: *attacked Fenghuang* Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Fenghuang: *dodged and gave her a hard blow, so Tigress flies against a rock* Was that all, kitty?

The other four are also angry and attacked her, but they failed.

Po: *was still in shock* Peach! My little Peach. *remembers how she came to the world, how he had trained with her. All these were now just memories*

Fenghuang: *evil smiles because she had found out his weakness* What's the matter Dragon Warrior ? It looks like that you have lost your inner peace. That's better for me. *attacks him*

Po: *was still in shocked and not tried to defend himself. He was kicked by the owl and is about to fall in the devil's mouth*

Fenghuang: Any last words, Dragon Warrior?

Po: *silent*

Fenghuang: Well, then don't. *gives him a heavy blow and Po rushes down in the gorge.

Po: *flies down in high speed and closes her eyes* Sue, Peach. I come to you.

Tigress: *get up* PO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

But it was too late. The Dragon Warrior was dead.


	9. Witch Shory

A meeting was in the Jade Palace. All citizens of the Valley of Peace were forced to come. The five and their children were imprisoned in the dungeon. Master Shifu was banished, and Fenghuang was now the ruler of the palace.

Tai Lung: *play-acting* The Death of the Dragon Warrior was a very heavy loss. But to lose the princess, who had a whole life ahead of her, is a very painful blow for me. And so I'll take the place as Dragon Warrior. However, in the face of this tragedy, we get a new life. *1000 of wolves appeared* Citizens and bandits will unite. For the great and glorious future.

Master Shifu : *watching everything from the Holy peach tree and sighed heavily. He had lost his inner peace*

Beyond of the valley...

?: *opened her eyes* Where am I?

?: You're safe, Princess Peach.

Peach: *turns around to the voice and saw a female Red Panda* Who are you?

?: *smiled* I am Shory.

Peach: *looked in panic* Shory? You have brought Tai Lung to life. How could you?

Shory: *sighed heavily * I'm sorry, my dear. I couldn't know, that it will be end so bad. Your poor father... sniff... sniff... *began to cry*

Peach: What about my father?

Shory: He's dead, princess.

Peach: *tears rolling her cheeks down* No, this can't be true.

Shory: I 'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?

Peach: *looked in the sky *My father teached me to forgive. I forgive you, Shory.

Shory : Thank you, my dear.

Peach: *got up* Thanks, but I must go back to the palace now.

Shory: *stopped her* Are you crazy? Tai Lung will kill you. You can't go back. You're too weak and you are not a Kung Fu mistress.

Peach: *thinks* You're right. I'm not strong enough to defeat Tai Lung. Can I stay with you, Shory.

Shory: Of course, my dear.


	10. The ghost of Po

10 years later ...

Peach continued to live with Shory and improved their Kung Fu. She was an adult panda now. Early in the morning she went to a plantation to pick a few fruits and vegetables.

Peach: *plucked the maize and sings*

_That morning sun peeks over the country_

_And welcomes China with warm hugs_

_Then you hear, how the voice says to you quietly_

_Here are your all dreams._

*she danced and raised happy her arms in the air*

_Here are maize, radishes and peach trees_

_You just have to want it and try_

_Than you can even the stars_

_You just have to want it_

_And you can pick them from the sky._

_If the peaches hanging too high in the air_

_Then give the tree a hard hit_

*kicked the tree*

_All your dreams are hidden here_

_Perhaps, you will find it._

*made a few Kung Fu moves*

_Here are maize, radishes and peach trees_

_You just have to want it and try_

_Than you can even the stars_

_You just have to want it_

_And you can pick them from the sky._

*lay down on her back and looked up at the sky *

_You just have to want it_

_And you can pick them from the sky._

*stopped singing started crying * Daddy, I miss you so much. You promised me, that you will always stay with me. I feel so lonely. I just wish you were here now. * heard a noise from behind * Who's here? Show yourself!

?: Have you forgotten me already, Peach?

Peach: *looks shocked* Master Shifu? MASTER SHIFU! *ran to him and hugged him* I 'm so happy to see you! *let him go* Oh, right. No hugs! Sorry!

Shifu: You're grown up. You really have your father's eyes. Unfortunately, this eyes are full of sadness.

Peach: *looked down* I miss Daddy. I wish, I could see him again.

Shifu : *smiled fondly* But your father lives. Look in the sky, Peach.

Peach: *looked in the sky and was shocked* Daddy?

The soul of Po appeared in the sky, and he looked at his daughter lovingly, but also disappointed.

Po: Peach! You forgot me!

Peach: No, Daddy. I couldn't.

Po: But you forget, who you are and so you forgot me. Please, listen to your heart, Peach. You were born for something specific. The valley of peace needs you. You must take my place.

Peach: How can I do that? I 'm not like you!

Po: You're like me! Never forget, who you are! You're my daughter and the true Dragon Warrior. Remember. *dissolved slowly*

Peach: No, Daddy don't leave me.

Po: Remember, Peach. Remember! *disappears*

Peach: *looked sad to sky and sat on the ground*

Shifu: *sat down next to her* What was that? Ha ha ha! The weather! Ba! Very strange. Don't you think?

Peach: *felt that the east wind is blowing* Yes, Master Shifu. The wind blows home. He has changed the direction.

Shifu: Ah change is good.

Peach: Yes, but not so easy. When I get home , then I have to face my past and Tai Lung. I fled so long from it.

Shifu : *gave her a blow with his stick on the head*

Peach: Auaaaaaaaaa ... Hey, why did you do that?

Shifu : Don't care. That is past. Hahahaha.

Peach: Yes, but it hurts.

Shifu: Oh, yes. The past can hurt. But you can just run away. *try another blow*

Peach: *dodged*

Shifu: Ah, you see! What do you do now?

Peach: First ... I'll take away your stick. *took it and threw it 9 metre to the side*

Shifu: No, not the stick. *ran to the stick and took it* Hey, where are you going?

Peach: I go, where I came from. *runs away*

Shifu: *yelled behind her* Well, see that you get away from here. Ha ha ha ha *looked proud after her* Bring peace in the valley back, peach blossom.

?: Shifu?

Shifu: *turned around and was shocked* What? You?


	11. The princess is back!

Shifu: What are you doing here, Shory? *he shouted angrily*

Shory: Please, Shifu. Calm down. I'm sorry for what I had done.

Shifu: Do you realize what you've done? Because of you my best student is dead.

Shory: *looked at him with tears* I know and I'm sorry. But you hurt me when you left me. Just because I was a witch.

Shifu: I didn't leave you because of that. I left you because you didn't tell me that you're a witch.

Shory: Please forgive me, Shifu.

Shifu: Po will forgive you. But I can't.

Shory: *went crying to the knees *Please... sniff ... Forgive me. *touched his garment* I still love you. Forgive me, Shifu.

Shifu: *went to her on the knee and grabbed her by the shoulders* I ... I love you too. I forgive you. *kissed her passionately*

Shory: *snuggled up to him* I have wait so long for that. Oh, I have taken care for Peach.

Shifu: Really? Thank you. Can you do a little favor for me?

Shory: For you I'll do anything, my love.

In the valley of peace ...

Peach watched the valley from a cliff and was shocked. The valley was covered by a dark cloud. Everywhere swarmed by wolves.

Peach: This is my home? That can't be! No, this can't be.

?: It's awful, isn't it?

Peach: *turned around* Oh, Master Shifu! Is this Shory's lipstick on your cheek?

Shifu: *blushed* I don't know what you're talking about!

Peach: *grinned* You've forgiven her, right?

Shifu: Yes I have. She must do something.

Peach: And what?

Shifu: This is a surprise.

Peach: Ok. What's the plan?

Shifu: First we free the five, because the wolves are in the majority.

Peach: Ok. So we do it. We bring the Valley back.


	12. Meet again!

At Jade Mountain, outside the palace, Peach and Shifu hidden behind a big rock chunks. They had to think about, how they can distract the 5 guards.

Peach: Master Shifu! This is your work!

Shifu: Why?

Peach: Well, you are old and weak. You have your young years behind him.

Shifu: *growled furiously at her* Thank you, Peach. I had always expected that from your father, but never from you.

Peach: Oh, come on.

Shifu: Ok, I'll do it. *went to the guards and play-acting an old man* My children. Alms for the old man!

Guard 1: We have nothing for you, old man! Go away!

Shifu: Old man, yeah! I'll show you, my boy, what an old man can do. *beat all 5 Guardian K.O. Then he says to a guard* Never call me old again, you understand me!

Guard 1: OK. *fell*

Peach: *came out* Master Shifu! Bravo! That was great!

Shifu: *give honor* Thank you! There is still a lot of juice in the old man!

Peach: Don't specify now! Free the five and I'll take care of the evil kitty!

Shifu: Is good. But be careful. The kitty shows claws. *went to prison*

Peach: *crept quietly to the Jade Palace and walked carefully in the Hall of Heroes*

Tai Lung and Fenghuang stood in front of the Moon Pool.

Tai Lung: My dear aunt. I have to tell you something and you will not like it.

Fenghuang: And what is it?

Tai Lung: I will be the ruler of the Jade Palace now.

Fenghuang: What?

Peach: *hid behind a pillar and whispered* Interesting.

Tai Lung: Your time is over, aunt. *kicked her*

Fenghuang: *screamed in pain* AAAAAAAAAAH! You've broken my wing.

Tai Lung: Guard!

2 guards came.

Guard 1: Yes, sir?

Tai Lung: Bring she to the dungeon!

Guardian 2: Yes, sir!

The guards took the owl, and carried her out of the palace.

Fenghuang: Tai Lung! You will regret it!

Tai Lung: *laughed evil and looked into the water of the pool* Now I'm the Dragon Warrior and the ruler of the palace.

Peach: *bumped the Urn of Whisper Warrior and broke it* Oops!

Tai Lung: Who is here?

Peach: *came out*

Tai Lung: *looking confused* A Panda? Who are you? And what do you want?

Peach: *grinned* I'm Princess Peach. And I want that, what you have stolen from my father.

Tai Lung: Princess? You live? Really, you looks like your father. What you want to do, Princess? Your father is not here to protect you. If you want to be the Dragon Warrior, then you have to fight against me. And I don't like to fight against women.

Peach: Yes, I've noticed. Especially how you treated Fenghuang.

Tai Lung: She was an exception. *went close to Peach* Well, come on. Beat me, Princess. *put his chin to her*

Peach: *gave him a hard hit, so that he flew against the wall*


	13. Peach vs Tai Lung

Tai Lung: *angrily stood up and growled* How can a girl hit so hard? You really like your father. I got me warmed up now. I'm ready.

Peach: Me too! Let's showdown.

Tai Lung: *attacked her with a kick*

Peach: *dodged and grabbed his tail*

Tai Lung: *trying to get free* This looks familiar. Let go of my tail, you little brat. *he tried to bite her*

Peach: *held his tail up, so he bit it*

Tai Lung: *mewed in pain like a kitty* Meow... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ...

Peach: That feels good, right? He he he.

Tai Lung: *growled* That's enough for me now. *gave her a hard slap in the face*

Peach: *fell on the ground and gasped*

Tai Lung: *put one foot on her head* Now the tide has turned, princess. *suddenly he heard the sounds of battle from outside. He grabbed Peach on the neck and dragged her outside. He opened the door of the palace and saw Shifu, the Five and their children fought against the wolves* Is that your work, princess?

Peach: Give up, Tai Lung. You'll lose anyway.

Tai Lung: *pressed harder on her neck* Oh, really? I dictate the masters to give up, or I'll kill the princess.

Shifu, the Five and their children stopped.

Peach: *was too exhausted to fight back* No, don't give up. That is your home. Fighting. Don't worry about me.

Tai Lung: Shut up, princess. I told you to give up.

The warriors raised his hands up and give up. They were immediately put in chains.

Tai Lung: *triumphed* Fabulous. *picked Peach up in the air* I'll make sure now, that you're really dead this time. *he reached out to beat her*

Peach: *shot her eyes, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that a black paw held Tai Lung's paw in Wuxi finger hold*

Tai Lung: *looked shocked* No this can't be. You can't live.


	14. The Dragon Warrior is back!

The last time by "The Daughter of the Dragon Warrior"...

Tai Lung: *triumphed* Fabulous. *picked Peach up in the air* I'll make sure now, that you're really dead this time. *he reached out to beat her*

Peach: *shot her eyes, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw that a black paw held Tai Lung's paw in Wuxi finger hold*

Tai Lung: *looked shocked* No this can't be. You can't live.

?: *grinned *I am also pleased to see you again, Tai Lung.

Peach: *knew that voice. She turned around and saw at him* Daddy?

Po: *looked lovingly at her* Hello, my little peach blossom. *Looked at Tai Lung* You threatened my daughter, kitty. Now I'll make sure, that you'll dead. Forever! *lifts a finger up* Any last words?

Tai Lung: You're a big fat panda!

Po: *grinned* I'm not a big, fat panda. I am the big, fat panda. Goodbye! *flexed his pinky*

It lit a golden light. All closed their eyes.

Tai Lung: No! *crumbled to dust *

All opened their eyes.

Po: *was still standing in Wuxi finger hold. He dropped his hand and turned to the wolves* Your leader is defeated. Go away and never come back.

All wolves ran scared away.

Peach: *was still too shocked* Daddy? You're alive? But how?

Po: *smiled at his daughter and said in sarcasm* I don't know? Perhaps with the help of wizardry? Look there.

Peach: *turned around and saw Shory, who freed Shifu, the Five and their children* Shory?

Shory: That was Shifu's idea.

Shifu: A wise master always knows, what is the best for the valley.

Shory: *hugged him* I love you. You're just talking crazy stuff.

Peach: *looked at her father and began to cry* Daddy! *hugged him* I've missed you so much. Please never leave me again.

Po: *hugged her back* I promise you, peach blossom. So, enough now. We have a ceremony in front of us.

Peach: *looked confused* What do you mean, Daddy?

Po: *looked to Shifu* Master Shifu? Will my daughter be the Dragon Warrior, or not?

Shifu: *smiled* Of course, Dragon Warrior.

Peach: But Daddy. You're the Dragon Warrior.

Peach: *put a hand on her shoulder* My time as Dragon Warrior is over. Now it's your turn. Zeng! Invite the people of the Valley of Peace. We have a party.

Zeng: Yes, Master Po. *bowed and walked away*


	15. The new Dragon Warrior!

There was a big meeting in the palace arena. There came 2300 spectators to the Dragon Warrior ceremony. Shifu stood with the dragon scroll on the stage, waiting for Po and Peach.

Shifu: *started to speak* Citizens of the Valley of Peace! 20 years ago we had gathered here at the same place. The universe had given us the Dragon Warrior. And now, after 20 years, Princess Peach will take his place. Ladies and gentlemen. Here is Po the Dragon Warrior.

Po came the stairs of the palace down and everyone applauded him.

Shifu: *looked at him proudly, remembering the good times with him. His first day, his training and how he had brought his inner peace back* Attention! The Dragon Warrior, is making his last steps now.

Po: *stood next to Shifu and give honor* Master Shifu! Thank you. That you had believed in me.

Shifu: *give honor* No, Panda. Thank you. You brought to the valley and me the inner peace back. And by the way! Where is Peach?

Po: *smiled and looked up* The universe brings her down now.

Shifu and the citizens looked up and saw Crane held her in the air and brought she slowly down. Peach landed gently on the ground, thanked Crane and gave him honor. Took a breath and went on the stage. She stood next to Shifu and gave the honor. Shifu gave the honor and gave Po the dragon scroll.

Shifu: Citizens of the Valley of Peace! The Dragon Warrior will give the dragon scroll to Princess Peach now and she will be the Dragon Warrior.

Po: *smiled proudly at his daughter, gave the honor and handed her the dragon scroll*

Peach: *gave the honor back and took the dragon scroll*

Shifu: Ladies and gentlemen. Welcomes our new Dragon Warrior with a big applause!

All cheered and applauded. It fell confetti pieces, like Po's first day. There was music playing and everyone started to dance.

Peach: *hugged her father* Thank you, Daddy. I promise to be a good Dragon Warrior. Can I go celebrate with my friends now?

Po: *hugged her back* But of course, my peach blossom. Enjoy yourself.

Peach: *gave the honor to Po and Shifu and went to Five*

Shifu: *looked after her and said to Po* I'm very proud of you, Panda. Now everything is perfect.

Po: *looked confused to Peach and remember something* No, not yet. *Peach was distracted and he shot the Hero's Chi at her. Peach didn't feel it and danced with Tiger. Po smiled and looked at Shifu* Now everything is perfect. I'm a normal big, fat panda.

Shifu: *smiled back, sat down with him on the last step of the stairs of the palace and watched the feast*

All lived in peace.

End!

Or maybe not?


End file.
